


You Are Definitely One Of Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team praises Jerry for his hard work, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Definitely One Of Us:

*Summary: The Team praises Jerry for his hard work, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“I can’t believe that I missed all of this”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he was serving his ohana, & teammates dinner during their weekly ohana night. Commander Steve McGarrett said with conviction, & said this to Special Consultant Jerry Ortega.

 

“We will get Aaron Wright, But, I got to say that Jerry was amazing, Especially undercover”, He said proudly to the portly man, “I am so proud of you, Jer”. Officer Adam Noshimuri said with a smile, as he raised his bottle in the air, “Jerry, You are the greatest”, as he winked at him.

 

Jerry blushed, Officer Junior Reigns said with a smile, “Damn, I can still see Wright going down, Jerry hit him so hard, He knocked him on his ass”, Danny was surprised, & he said this to him, “Damn, Jerry, Remind me never to piss off”, Jerry laughed, & they were ready to eat.

 

Officer Tani Rey raised her glass of her wine, “To the greatest person that we know, Jerry Ortega !”, They mirrored her gesture, & echoed the toast. They all went on with their evening, & had some fun in the process.

 

The End.


End file.
